Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a manufacturing technical field of a drive belt molding apparatus and, more particularly, relates to an automatic canvas wrapping machine.
Description of the Related Art
A drive belt is a device for transferring power generated by rotation of a motor or an engine of a prime mover to mechanical apparatus through a rubber belt via a belt pulley. The drive belt is widely applied in the fields of motors, agricultural machines, machine tools, automobiles, ships, household appliances, office equipment and so on. The drive belt has the advantages of free speed change, far and near driving, simple structure and so on. A rubber V-belt is the most widely used one in drive belts.
Existing rubberized canvas wrapping apparatus for the rubber V-belt generally consists of a rubberized canvas, base compound rubber and a wrapping mechanism. The rubberized canvas is the canvas after rubberizing treatment. For example, the canvas can be dipped in liquid rubber or infixed with rubber. During wrapping, a yarn core is assembled to a driving wheel and a driven wheel, the base compound rubber is drawn out to attach to the yarn core, and the rubberized canvas is attached to the base compound rubber and then wrapped. The base compound rubber and the canvas are cut off, compacted and then wound up, and thus the wrapping operation is completed. This wrapping apparatus has the defect that the precision of manually cutting the base compound rubber and the rubberized canvas is poor. When the base compound rubber is drawn and attached, the base compound rubber may not be uniformly drawn according to technical requirements, so that the weight uniformity of the base compound rubber is affected, defective thin belts are easily produced, the canvas wrapping precision is low, and the defective rate is high.
Moreover, according to the existing rubberized canvas wrapping apparatus for the rubber V-belt, a person only operates one wrapping apparatus, so that the production efficiency is low and the corresponding manufacture cost is high.